Polypropylene has heretofore been widely used in the field of packing containers, and has been formed into contains of various forms as well as into cup-type containers. The cup-type containers are usually formed by the injection molding or by the compressed air molding. JP-B-6-2359 (hereinafter often referred to as “patent document 1”) is proposing the formation by the compression molding.